<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fun In Other's Pain by Ahsokadeservedbetter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088237">The Fun In Other's Pain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahsokadeservedbetter/pseuds/Ahsokadeservedbetter'>Ahsokadeservedbetter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ahsoka doesn't like Windu, BAMF Ahsoka Tano, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Fluff, He literally roasts Windu in front of the council, Humor, Obi-Wan loves tea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:42:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahsokadeservedbetter/pseuds/Ahsokadeservedbetter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka is very happy and Mace is not having a good day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahsoka Tano &amp; Mace Windu, Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious &amp; Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mace Has A Bad Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer I don't own Star Wars</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin and Ahsoka walked into their quarters. Obi-Wan was already there sipping tea on the couch as he worked on reports. Ahsoka went into the kitchen and Anakin sat down right beside him and turned the HoloNet on. As Ahsoka found something to eat she plopped down on the other side of him. Obi-Wan looked up from his datapad and saw that she was smiling. He looked over to Anakin and saw that he was fighting a smile.</p><p>"What did you do," he said looking at Ahsoka.</p><p>"What," she said, trying her best to look innocent. The smile was still on her face.</p><p>"You're smiling"</p><p>"Am I not allowed to smile," she said sweetly, having the audacity to look offended. He just looked at her.</p><p>Anakin laughed beside him. "Master Windu tripped and fell in the hallway right in front of her."</p><p>"Of course that would make you happy," Obi-Wan says, rolling his eyes.</p><p>"I got a holovid of it too," she exclaimed excitedly.</p><p>He just rolled his eyes again. "I don't even want to ask how you managed that. I would like to see it though," he said mischievously. She showed him and he couldn't help but laugh. it was pretty funny, especially considering that he was eating and dropped his food too. He had an idea and shared it with the other two. The council needed some humour sometimes too.</p><p>-</p><p>As Master Yoda started to wrap the meeting up Obi-Wan spoke up. "I have something to add to this meeting Masters."</p><p>"What is it, Obi-wan. Something to share, you have? Hm," Yoda said.</p><p>"Yes Master. I was given this holo yesterday by Ahsoka and I thought that I would share it with you." He smirked. It might have been a little bit of payback for all the times that Mace would punish his Padawans for something little that they did. He pulled out his datapad and looked over to him. The look on his face told told him that Mace knew what was going to happen.</p><p>"I don't think that this is important enough for a council meeting Master Kenobi," he said with a hint of worry.</p><p>Obi-Wan just smiled more. "Oh, but I think it is," and played the recording in the big holoprojector in the middle of the room. Master Windu buried his face in his hands.</p><p>As the video ended it was quiet for a second. The whole council burst into laughter. Master Windu scowled at him. Even Master Yoda was laughing softly.</p><p>"Have a little accident did you Master Windu?" Yoda said. That just made them laugh even harder. None of them knew that Obi-Wan was secretly recording this because Ahsoka and Anakin wanted to see his reaction. They would love it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ahsoka Has A Bad Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ahsoka has a bad day and worries Anakin, who goes to Obi-Wan for help</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer I don't own Star Wars</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahsoka was not having a good day. First, the mess hall was all out of her favourite dessert, and then Barriss is busy and couldn't have lunch with her, then she finds out that Anakin forgot to do her laundry and only did his. So here she was, walking out of the laundry room, armful of clothes, and as soon as she walks out of the room, she drops a sock. She bangs her head on the wall. "Why has God forsaken me?"</p><p>-</p><p>"Hey Obi-Wan," Anakin says.</p><p>"Hello there Anakin, how are you?" Obi-Wan replied.</p><p>"I'm fine. I was wondering, what are the symptoms of teenage depression?" Anakin asked nervously.</p><p>Obi-Wan just looked at Anakin in silence. "...And why do you need to know this?" </p><p>"Well Ahsoka was doing her laundry and dropped a sock. She started banging her head against a wall and said "why has God forsaken me?""</p><p>Obi-Wan looked at him with amusement. "I'm interested as to what the cause of this is. Why don't we pay her a visit and ask her ourselves?"</p><p>"Let's do that," Anakin agreed. He stopped for a second. "I'm going to do most of the talking aren't I."</p><p>Obi-Wan laughed.</p><p>-</p><p>Ahsoka was curled up in a ball on the couch, eating ice cream right from the tub, curled up in a blanket, and watching a holoshow. Anakin and Obi-Wan walked in and she didn't even look up. That definitely wasn't a good sign. Obi-Wan walked into the kitchen and started making tea, while Anakin sat down on the couch beside her.

</p><p>"Hey Snips. How are you?"</p><p>"I'm fine," she responded curtly.</p><p>"Soooooooo... Why has God forsaken you today?"</p><p>She finally looked over to him, but didn't say anything. she just started right into his eyes with a scary wildness, a took a huge bite of her ice cream. She literally took a bite out of it with her sharp teeth. Anakin cringed. Probably shouldn't have said it like that.</p><p>Still not responding, she turned back to the show she was watching. Anakin could feel Obi-Wan's amusement through their bond. He sighed. "Wanna talk about it?"</p><p>"I'll most likely be fine tomorrow," she answered.</p><p>Obi-Wan walked in with three cups of tea floating near his hands, a smile on his face. "Tea anyone?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have any ideas for this fic I would love to hear them:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ahsoka And Anakin Go To See Palpatine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ahsoka had nothing better to do so she tags along with Anakin to see the Chancellor</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer I don't own Star Wars</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a normal day for them when they weren't on the battlefield. Ahsoka had to catch up on a bunch of her homework because she was barely at the temple.</p><p>Anakin walked into their apartment and grabbed his cloak. That obviously meant he was going somewhere and she needed to get away from her work badly.</p><p>"Hey Master, where are you going?" she asked.</p><p>"The Chancellor's office to give him a report of our last mission," he said, walking towards the door.</p><p>Ahsoka frowned. She didn't like the Chancellor. Whenever she was around him she got cold and felt like her senses were clouded by something bad. She did need to get away from her work though so it was worth it.</p><p>Ahsoka stood up and grabbed her cloak too just as Anakin opened the door. He sighed.</p><p>"You should be doing your homework, you know that right."</p><p>"I just need a little break Master. I'll get back to it as soon as we get back," she replied sweetly.</p><p>He sighed again. "Lets go."</p><p>-</p><p>As soon as they walked into the Chancellor's office Ahsoka shivered and put her guard up. She hated being here.</p><p>Sometimes when they were here the man would put a hand on Anakin's shoulder and she hated it. She knew that if he tried it today she was going to do something. She didn't care that she technically worked for him.</p><p>She didn't like him.</p><p>-</p><p>Anakin saw Ahsoka shiver as they walked into the Chancellor's office. He knew that she hated coming here but didn't know why. He was about to say something to her but he remembered that they have a report to give.</p><p>"Good evening Chancellor,"' Anakin said politely, bowing.</p><p>Ahsoka just stood there with her arms crossed. </p><p>The Chancellor looked at her. "I didn't know that the little one was tagging along."</p><p>Anakin cringed. That was not a smart move. He watched as Ahsoka bared her teeth and growled quietly so only he could hear it.</p><p>He knew that Ahsoka hated being called little or kid unless it was Rex or one of her brothers saying it affectionally.</p><p>The Chancellor flinched back a bit and Anakin caught the end of Ahsoka's smug thoughts.</p><p>"Well we mustn't make the Chancellor wait any longer for the briefing right Master?"</p><p>He truly was scared of her sometimes.</p><p>-</p><p>Throughout the whole briefing, Ahsoka was standing slightly behind Anakin with her arms crossed, looking like a bodyguard.</p><p>As he finished up the Chancellor walked over to them and Ahsoka growled again. As soon as he put a hand on Anakin's shoulder, Ahsoka was right there beside them, growling loudly. Palpatine jumped back in fear.</p><p>"Get your fucking Padawan," he basically screeched.</p><p>Anakin looked at her amused and a bit scared. "She don't bite."</p><p>Chancellor Palpatine put a finger near Anakin. Of course Ahsoka bit it.</p><p>He yelped. "Yes she does!"</p><p>Anakin looked down at Ahsoka and was again amused as he saw her smirking. "Lets go snips."</p><p>She grinned and as he turned she jumped on his back and he carried her to the speeder.</p><p>After that he Chancellor was scared to get near Anakin when she was around.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I would love to hear any of your ideas! I might change the name of this story so I'll give you a heads up if I do</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bonding Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ahsoka and Hardcase being amazing siblings</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer I don't own Star Wars</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As usual Ahsoka was stuck in her room doing homework. She needed an escape, and what could possibly be a better thing to do than go visit her lovely brothers. </p><p>She reached out with the force to locate her Master to make sure he didn't catch her leaving. He was the one that made her do this stupid stuff in the first place. After a couple of seconds of searching, Ahsoka found what she was looking for. </p><p>She burst out laughing. Of course he would be at Senator Amidala's apartment. It amused her how he thought that he was good at keeping their relationship a secret. She had figured it out the second time she was with Padmé and Anakin at the same time. The poor girl had also walked in on them on more than one occasion. </p><p>Since she knew that he wouldn't be bothering her till around dinner time, since whenever he was over there Padmé usually insisted on Ahsoka joining them for dinner, she grabbed her cloak and some credits, and was out the door. </p><p>-</p><p>"HEY BITCHES," Ahsoka screamed as soon as she got into the 501st's barracks. The shinys all jumped and went to attention. She almost laughed at that. All the older clones were used to it and just kept doing what they were doing. </p><p>"OH MY FUCKING GOD ITS MY FAVOURITE BITCH," someone yelled back, and Ahsoka knew that it was Hardcase. They had a special bond. She waved her hand at all those that were at  attention, signaling that they could go back to whatever they were doing. </p><p>Ahsoka walked towards the back, which is where the vets usually were. Fives, Echo, Jesse, Hardcase, Kix, and Rex were all there in a circle playing Sabaac As soon as she saw Hardcase she pounced on him and laughed as they started wrestling. Eventually they both fell flat on their backs on the floor from laughing too much. </p><p>None of the others even blinked an eye as this was usual behaviour.</p><p>"I'm hungry. Any of you guys wanna go to Dex's with me?" Ahsoka asked.</p><p>Fives, Jesse and Hardcase all perked up, while Rex sighed. Kix just looked amused. </p><p>"You have homework to do don't you?" he guessed.</p><p>She laughed. "Maybe, but it's Master Skywalker's fault for going of to a certain Senator's apartment instead of making me do it."</p><p>Rex sighed again while all the others laughed. They had a bet going on to guess what the actual status of the relationship was. Ahsoka, Kix, and Rex all thought that they were married, Hardcase and Echo thought that they were dating, while Jesse and Fives thought that it was a quick fuck between battles. </p><p>"Come on guys, I really am hungry," Ahsoka whined. Hardcase and Fives cheered and she pulled them out of the barracks.</p><p>- </p><p>As soon as they all ordered their food Ahsoka cleared her throat.</p><p>"I have something to tell y'all," she said and gave a dramatic pause. Rex rolled his eyes.</p><p>"On with it then, we don't have all day," he said.</p><p>Ahsoka leaned in closer and whispered, "I'm gay bitches."</p><p>Rex and Kix rolled their eyes while Jesse and Fives mouths were open in shock.</p><p>"Ahsoka we already knew that. It's kinda obvious to be hon-," Kix tried saying before he was cut of by Hardcase.</p><p>"OMG YASS QUEEN. YOU GO GIRL," he shouted.</p><p>Ahsoka looked at him and they both burst out into laughter.</p><p>Rex and Kix just looked at each other.</p><p>Meanwhile Jesse and Fives still had their mouths hanging open.</p><p>"What-"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm coming out with a series call The Misadventures of Ahsoka Tano and it's pretty much just making her get into a ton of bad situations and getting scarred. I am so sorry. The first part will hopefully be done by the end of February!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I might make this into a bunch of oneshots surrounding Ahsoka. Let me know if you want me to do that.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>